1. General Information
This specification contains nucleotide and amino acid sequence information prepared using PatentIn Version 3.1, presented herein after the claims. Each nucleotide sequence is identified in the sequence listing by the numeric indicator <210> followed by the sequence identifier (e.g. <210>1, <210>2, <210>3, etc). The length and type of sequence (DNA, protein (PRT), etc), and source organism for each nucleotide sequence, are indicated by information provided in the numeric indicator fields <211>, <212> and <213>, respectively. Nucleotide sequences referred to in the specification are defined by the term “SEQ ID NO:”, followed by the sequence identifier (eg. SEQ ID NO: 1 refers to the sequence in the sequence listing designated as <400>1).
The designation of nucleotide residues referred to herein are those recommended by the IUPAC-IUB Biochemical Nomenclature Commission, wherein A represents Adenine, C represents Cytosine, G represents Guanine, T represents thymine, Y represents a pyrimidine residue, R represents a purine residue, M represents Adenine or Cytosine, K represents Guanine or Thymine, S represents Guanine or Cytosine, W represents Adenine or Thymine, H represents a nucleotide other than Guanine, B represents a nucleotide other than Adenine, V represents a nucleotide other than Thymine, D represents a nucleotide other than Cytosine and N represents any nucleotide residue.
As used herein the term “derived from” shall be taken to indicate that a specified integer may be obtained from a particular source albeit not necessarily directly from that source.
Throughout this specification, unless the context requires otherwise, the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated step or element or integer or group of steps or elements or integers but not the exclusion of any other step or element or integer or group of elements or integers.
Throughout this specification, unless specifically stated otherwise or the context requires otherwise, reference to a single step, composition of matter, group of steps or group of compositions of matter shall be taken to encompass one and a plurality (i.e. one or more) of those steps, compositions of matter, groups of steps or group of compositions of matter.
Each embodiment described herein is to be applied mutatis mutandis to each and every other embodiment unless specifically stated otherwise.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the invention described herein is susceptible to variations and modifications other than those specifically described. It is to be understood that the invention includes all such variations and modifications. The invention also includes all of the steps, features, compositions and compounds referred to or indicated in this specification, individually or collectively, and any and all combinations or any two or more of said steps or features.
The present invention is not to be limited in scope by the specific embodiments described herein, which are intended for the purpose of exemplification only. Functionally-equivalent products, compositions and methods are clearly within the scope of the invention, as described herein.
The present invention is performed without undue experimentation using, unless otherwise indicated, conventional techniques of molecular biology, microbiology, virology, recombinant DNA technology, peptide synthesis in solution, solid phase peptide synthesis, and immunology. Such procedures are described, for example, in the following texts:    1. Sambrook, Fritsch & Maniatis, whole of Vols I, II, and III;    2. DNA Cloning: A Practical Approach, Vols. I and II (D. N. Glover, ed., 1985), IRL Press, Oxford, whole of text;    3. Oligonucleotide Synthesis: A Practical Approach (M. J. Gait, ed., 1984) IRL Press, Oxford, whole of text, and particularly the papers therein by Gait, pp 1-22; Atkinson et al., pp 35-81; Sproat et al., pp 83-115; and Wu et al., pp 135-151;    4. Nucleic Acid Hybridization: A Practical Approach (B. D. Hames & S. J. Higgins, eds., 1985) IRL Press, Oxford, whole of text;    5. Animal Cell Culture: Practical Approach, Third Edition (John R. W. Masters, ed., 2000), ISBN 0199637970, whole of text;    6. Immobilized Cells and Enzymes: A Practical Approach (1986) IRL Press, Oxford, whole of text;    7. Perbal, B., A Practical Guide to Molecular Cloning (1984);    8. Methods In Enzymology (S. Colowick and N. Kaplan, eds., Academic Press, Inc.), whole of series;    9. J. F. Ramalho Ortigão, “The Chemistry of Peptide Synthesis” In: Knowledge database of Access to Virtual Laboratory website (Interactiva, Germany);    10. Sakakibara, D., Teichman, J., Lien, E. Land Fenichel, R. L. (1976). Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 73 336-342    11. Merrifield, R. B. (1963). J. Am. Chem. Soc. 85, 2149-2154.    12. Barany, G. and Merrifield, R. B. (1979) in The Peptides (Gross, E. and Meienhofer, J. eds.), vol. 2, pp. 1-284, Academic Press, New York.    13. Wünsch, E., ed. (1974) Synthese von Peptiden in Houben-Weyls Metoden der Organischen Chemie (Müler, E., ed.), vol. 15, 4th edn., Parts 1 and 2, Thieme, Stuttgart.    14. Bodanszky, M. (1984) Principles of Peptide Synthesis, Springer-Verlag, Heidelberg.    15. Bodanszky, M. & Bodanszky, A. (1984) The Practice of Peptide Synthesis, Springer-Verlag, Heidelberg.    16. Bodanszky, M. (1985) Int. J. Peptide Protein Res. 25, 449-474.    17. Handbook of Experimental Immunology, Vols. I-IV (D. M. Weir and C. C. Blackwell, eds., 1986, Blackwell Scientific Publications).    18. McPherson et al., In: PCR A Practical Approach., IRL Press, Oxford University Press, Oxford, United Kingdom, 1991.    19. Methods in Yeast Genetics: A Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Course Manual (D. Burke et al., eds) Cold Spring Harbor Press, New York, 2000 (see whole of text).    20. Guide to Yeast Genetics and Molecular Biology. In: Methods in Enzymology Series, Vol. 194 (C. Guthrie and G. R. Fink eds) Academic Press, London, 1991 2000 (see whole of text).
2. Description of the Related Art
As a response to the increasing demand for new lead compounds and new target identification and validation reagents, the pharmaceutical industry has increased its screening of various sources for new lead compounds having a unique activity or specificity in therapeutic applications, such as, for example, in the treatment of neoplastic disorders, infection, modulating immunity, autoimmunity, fertility, etc.
It is known that proteins bind to other proteins, antigens, antibodies, nucleic acids, and carbohydrates. Such binding enables the protein to effect changes in a wide variety of biological processes in all living organisms. As a consequence, proteins represent an important source of natural modulators of phenotype. Accordingly, peptides that modulate the binding activity of a protein represent attractive lead compounds (drug candidates) in primary or secondary drug screening. For example, the formation of a target biological interaction that has a deleterious effect (eg. replication of a pathogen or of a cancer cell), can be assayed to identify lead compounds that antagonize the biological interaction.
Similarly, the activity or expression of an antimicrobial target (eg., a protein produced by a particular microbe that is required for its survival or propagation), can be screened for novel compounds that modulate the survival or propagation of the microbe by antagonizing an activity or function of the antimicrobial target. Peptides that block the function of specific membrane channels, or disrupt cytoplasmic membranes of some organisms is represent attractive candidates for anti-microbial drugs. Antimicrobial effects have been demonstrated for certain natural peptides produced by animals and insects, and for synthetic cationic peptides (eg., azurocidin, cathepsin G, Cationic Antimicrobial Peptides CAP57 and CAP37, defensin, bactenecin and magainin).
A virulence determinant of a pathogen also presents an attractive target for identifying lead compounds having antimicrobial activity. For example, a peptide antagonist of an autoinducer of virulence in Staphylococcus aureus that controls the production of bacterial toxins involved in pathogenesis has been determined. The antagonist, designated RIP (RNAIII inhibiting peptide) is produced by a non-pathogenic strain of Staphylococcus aureus and appears to inhibit the RNAIII gene that is induced by a threshold concentration of an endogenous protein, RNA III Activating Protein (RAP), in virulent strains.
In another example, differential gene expression between normal and diseased (eg., neoplastic or apoptotic) cells, such as, for example, differential expression of cellular receptors, and/or differential signal transduction processes between normal and diseased cells, implicate those differential patterns of gene expression in disease. Accordingly, the genes or proteins that are differentially expressed in diseased and normal cells, or the differential cellular processes between normal and diseased cells, form attractive targets for therapy. Similarly, cyclin proteins such as Cdc2, Cdc25, and cyclin-dependent kinases (CDKs) are attractive targets for cellular proliferation. Peptides that agonize or antagonize the expression of such target genes or target processes are suitable lead compounds for therapeutic applications.
In yet another example, certain allergen proteins (eg., Der p 1) are attractive targets for screens to identify anti-allergenic compounds that prevent or inhibit immune responses to the allergen protein.
It is widely recognized that there is a need to develop methods for determining novel compounds, including nucleic acid-based products and peptide-based products, that modulate an activity or function of a particular target. In such approaches, an activity of a target protein or nucleic acid is screened in the absence and presence of a potential lead compound, which is a peptide, and modified activity of the target is determined.
Similarly, peptides can be used as dominant negative inhibitors or the validation of prospective drug targets using assays such as observing the phenotype resulting from over-expression of the peptides in ex-vivo assays or in transgenic mice.
In one known approach to identify novel lead compounds, random peptide (synthetic mimetic or mimotope) libraries are produced using short random oligonucleotides produced by synthetic combinatorial chemistry. The DNA sequences are cloned into an appropriate vehicle for expression and the encoded peptide is then screened using one of a variety of approaches. However, the ability to isolate active peptides from random fragment libraries can be highly variable with low affinity interactions occurring between the peptide-binding partners. Moreover, the expressed peptides often show little or none of the secondary or tertiary structure required for efficient binding activity, and/or are unstable. This is not surprising, considering that biological molecules appear to recognise shape and charge rather than primary sequence (Yang and Horng J. Mol. Biol. 301(3), 691-711 2000) and that such random peptide aptamers are generally too small to comprise a protein domain or to form the secondary structure of a protein domain. The relatively unstructured ‘linear’ nature of these peptide aptamers also leads to their more rapid degradation and clearance following administration to a subject in vivo, thereby reducing their appeal as therapeutic agents.
To enhance the probability of obtaining useful bioactive peptides or proteins from random peptide libraries, peptides have previously been constrained within scaffold structures, eg., thioredoxin (Trx) loop (Blum et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 97, 2241-2246, 2000) or catalytically inactive staphylococcal nuclease (Norman et al, Science, 285, 591-595, 1999), to enhance their stability. Constraint of peptides within such structures has been shown, in some cases, to enhance the affinity of the interaction between the expressed peptides and its target, presumably by limiting the degrees of conformational freedom of the peptide, and thereby minimizing the entropic cost of binding.
It is also known to tailor peptide expression libraries for identifying specific peptides involved in a particular process, eg., antigen-antibody-binding activity. For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,690 (Dade Behring Marburg GmBH) teaches a PCR-based method of amplifying cDNA sequences encoding a population of antibodies, wherein oligonucleotide primers that are homologous to conserved regions of antibody-encoding cDNAs derived from a mixture of non-activated B-lymphocytes are used to amplify nucleic acids that encode antibody variable regions. The amplified sequences are expressed using a bacterial display system, for screening with selected antigens to determine those antibody fragments that bind the antigens. However, the expression libraries described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,690 show limited diversity, because the amplified fragments were all antibody-encoding fragments derived from a single complex eukaryote. Additionally, the antibody-encoding libraries described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,690 were screened for antigen-binding activity rather than for a novel bioactivity (ie. the expressed peptides were not mimotopes).
Several attempts have been made to develop libraries based on naturally occurring proteins (eg genomic expression libraries). Libraries of up to several thousand polypeptides or peptides have been prepared by gene expression systems and displayed on chemical supports or in biological systems suitable for testing biological activity. For example, genome fragments isolated from Escherichia coli MG1655 have been expressed using phage display technology, and the expressed peptides screened to identify peptides that bind to a polyclonal anti-Rec A protein antisera (Palzkill et al. Gene, 221 79-83, 1998). Such expression libraries are generally produced using nucleic acid from single genomes, and generally comprise nucleic acid fragments comprising whole genes and/or multiple genes or whole operons, including multiple linked protein domains of proteins. Additionally, as many bacteria comprise recA-encoding genes, the libraries described by Palzkill et al., were screened for an activity that was known for the organism concerned, rather than for a novel bioactivity (ie. the expressed peptides were not necessarily mimotopes).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,239 (Diversa Corporation) describes a procedure for producing normalized genomic DNA libraries from uncharacterized environmental samples containing a mixture of uncharacterized genomes. The procedure described by Diversa Corp. comprises melting DNA isolated from an environmental sample, and allowing the DNA to reanneal under stringent conditions. Rare sequences, that are less likely to reanneal to their complementary strand in a short period of time, are isolated as single-stranded nucleic acid and used to generate a gene expression library. However, total normalization of each organism within such uncharacterized samples is difficult to achieve, thereby reducing the biodiversity of the library. Such libraries also tend to be biased toward the frequency with which a particular organism is found in the native environment. As such, the library does not represent the true population of the biodiversity found in a particular biological sample. In cases where the environmental sample includes a dominant organism, there is likely to be a significant species bias that adversely impacts on the sequence diversity of the library. Furthermore, as many of the organisms found in such samples are uncharacterized, very little information is known regarding the constitution of the genomes that comprise such libraries. Accordingly, it is not possible to estimate the true diversity of such libraries. Additionally, since the Diversa Corp. process relies upon PCR using random primers to amplify uncharacterized nucleic acids, there is no possibility of accounting for biasing factors, such as, for example, a disproportionate representation of repeated sequences across genomes of the organisms in the environmental sample.
Accordingly, there remains a need to produce improved methods for constructing highly diverse and well characterized expression libraries wherein the expressed peptides are capable of assuming a secondary structure or conformation sufficient to bind to a target protein or nucleic acid, such as, for example, by virtue of the inserted nucleic acid encoding a protein domain.